


REVERSE FALLS: THE RIGHT THING. CHAPTER 1 You cannot hide

by CARTOONSAREAWESOME



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARTOONSAREAWESOME/pseuds/CARTOONSAREAWESOME
Summary: Will Cipher, wimpy counter part of Bill Cipher, is constantly harassed by his masters. In a desperate attempt to get away he hides in Gravity Falls, where he meets Dipper Pines. It had never been Will's plan to fall in love with Dipper. Now he must find a way to have him and get him away from his current boyfriend HIS counter part Bill Cipher.





	

WARNING SMUT DOES NOT READ LIKE DO NOT READ !!!

DIPPERS P.OV

I stretched my smile wide as the curtains closed, the cheers of the crowd cut short and bathing me and my sister in darkness. I dropped my smile and walked off the stage casting my cloak aside irritably. Mabel went to her dressing table paying me no mind as she reapplied her makeup. 

My twin were not incredibly close but we still looked out for each other, it's always been that way. My parents had abandoned both of us when we were twelve, driving off to god knows where and leaving us with our great uncle. Stan was a drunk and often spent the day sleeping then the afternoons beating me and Mabel. That is until I found the journal in the woods, with it I found the amulets which gave me and Mabel our powers. We used our powers as a way to earn money, we locked our uncle in the house and he was happy, so long as he never ran out of alcohol. We bought one of the best houses in Reverse Falls, living like royalty.

I was usually meticulous in my performances which I'd done countless times. Which is why I was so annoyed when I missed a step. The moment I've made an error replayed in my mind, an itch I could not scratch. It got on my nerves, the last time was six months ago I'd burned down three quarters of the forest in a rage. It took both Mabel and Will an hour to calm me down. Will poked his head around the door looking from Mabel to me.

It was our demon slave, and Mabel summoned him and bound him without much difficulty. Ever since he's served me and my twin loyally, I took Will by the wrist and dragged him to my changing room. I ignored the small protests from Will as I pushed him into the room closing the door behind me.

I shoved Will roughly against the wall, pinning him under me. He looked at me with his eyes beginning to water, squirming as I pressed closer to him. I mashed his lips against mine running my tongue along the surface of his mouth. Will he parted his lips slightly as he moaned allowing my tongue to slip through. I tore off Will's shirt the buttons popping off with a loud rip, Will whined again. I could taste the salt of tears in my mouth. I went down to his neck biting gently into Will's sweet spot. Will's body shuddered under mine, I felt myself getting harder by the second. 

"Master Tyrone ....." Will whispered putting his hands against my chest, I brought my hand down to Wills belt. Will's hands grasped mine stopping me. 

"Please .... no ..." He begged his voice cracking, I ignored him sucking the red spot on his neck. I will not let you go Will you let out another pitiful whine, I almost felt sorry for him. I put my hand down Bill's pants pulling them down. I could see the goosebumps rise on Will's skin as he was exposed to the chilly air of my changing room.

I pulled Will away from the wall and pushed him down onto the floor. I stayed standing while I unbuckled my pants. I lay down on Will kissing him, giving him a few more hickies. I pulled Will's boxers off tossing them to the side of the room. Will have a large red blush blooming across his cheeks. It made him look cuter, I thought to myself.

Will peered up at me his eyes wide tears streaking his face. I thrust into him making Will cry out in pleasure and pain, I sped up, thrusting harder.

"Say ... say it" I panted into Will's ear as I felt myself reaching the brink, Will let out a small whimper.

"Master" Will whined out, the electricity ran through me like lighting as I climaxed. Will come right after messing with both of our stomachs. I leaned down kissing him roughly, the anger from my mistake was gone. I got up getting cleaned up and looking around for my clothes. I looked at Will shivering naked in the cold room, I grinned. 

"Do not leave that spot until I return. Do you understand?" Will nodded and left the door behind me. I walked out of my dressing room and found my cloak on the chair where it landed, I grabbed it and clipped it on. Mabel came charging up to me looking rather pissed off. 

"If your done fucking Will, may I remind you we have a show to do? And fix your hair!" She stalked off steam coming out of her ears. I sighed and walked over to my table, happy to know that after would be there. 

Mind went back to him the pleading look he gave me, how he begged me. I rubbed my temples I hated myself for that. All the poor guy wants to make me happy and what do I do? I hurt him constantly. 

"Fuck I'm terrible" I fixed my hair and plastered on my fake smile, and went to the stage. 

 

WILL'S POV

The second Master Tyrone left I began to under, hot tears leaking out of my eyes and being absorbed by the carpet. I hated myself, words flashed in my mind the voices in my head screeching at me.

WEAK !!!!!

WORTHLESS !!!

I got up from the floor rubbing the sore spots of my neck, I curled into a ball letting another under rack my body. I felt the edges of my sanity beginning to tear and the basis of my reality falling apart. I had to get out of here, but I could not. I looked down at the blue chains that bound me to the Gleeful twins. They did not see it, but I did. Ever since they bound me the chains held me and kept me down here. I wanted to run away, but I could never get the chain stopped the twins would know. I glanced down at the mess and grimaced the voices began to rage in my head.

YOUR DISGUSTING !!!!

NO ONE REALLY CARES ABOUT YOU !!!

I grabbed a towel wiping the semen off me, the world seemed gray to me now. It had been so long since I'd smiled, or laughed that I forgot how. Instead there was a sharp pain that raged constantly in my gut whenever I was supposed to feel something. I was sitting on the floor with a thump. I hear an odd noise. I looked down rapping on the floor hesitantly, I was greeted by a hollow metal sound. 

My fingers found a small latch which I yanked. There was a small hiss making me jump, as a small hidden hatched opened by my feet. I looked inside cautiously, it was Master Tyrone's journal. I listened to the muffled cheers of the audience. Master Tyrone would not be back for a while. I skimmed through the journal finding the page I knew would help me. This was my last hope, I grabbed my clothes and put them on as fast as I could.

MABEL'S POV 

I never thought I'd be happy to finish a show before. I hated doing shows in summer, it was unbearably hot even during the night. Which only added to my bad mood, I needed to relive some stress. I knew exactly how, knife throwing, and who else to practice with my favorite toy?

"Hey brotheryou seen Will?" I walked as I walked out of my changing room. I was just glad to be out of those clammy smelly show clothes. I would have to take Soos to wash and Iron them tonight. Dipper was looking around the stage a little pale. 

"Whats wrong?" I suddenly began to worry. 

"Will's missing and so is my journal" Tyrone muttered. I already knew where that demonic, blue haired, coward was hiding. I ran out with Tyrone, close behind me. The night was filled with stars, it reminded me of the name Will used to call me. That is before I threw a knife at him to make him stop. It did not hit him just nicked him, but me and my brother got into a huge fight about it. Sometimes he could be so defensive over that push over. I could not understand why. 

We found Will just before the edge of the forest, standing in front of a glowing blue portal. I have clutched Tyrone's journal tightly in his hand. I gritted my teeth, I was going to run. When I got my hands on him, he was gonna get it. He knew better than to try and run, he knew the consequences. I charged towards him, my blood beginning to boil.

"Will!" The demon turned around to face me. Will stumbled back holding his cheek, blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth. I did not care though grabbing his arm roughly. 

"Your going to shut down your portal, and get home now! We'll discuss your punishment there." I yanked Will and I jerked his arm away breaking my hold. Both me and Tyrone stared at him, tears fell down Will's cheeks. 

"I ... I can not anymore .... I'm s ... sorry" Will backed up towards the portal leaping through before I could catch him. The closed portal behind Will, Tyrone fetched his journal that Will dropped. 

"Can you repeat the spell?" I asked Ty nodded turning to the page, I let out a loud groan. I arched my eyebrows and Ty showed me his journal. There was a page out of the spell for the portal was missing.

"Don't worry dear sister, I'll find a way to find Will. He can't hide from me" Tyrone told me snapping his book closed in a defiant way.

WILL'S POV

I closed the door behind the chains that held me. I gasped as a shooting pain ran through me. I fell through the portal, flash of blue and white blurring as I came out the other side. I hit my head against the ground, I curled into a ball. A small stream of hot liquid dripped down my face. My body ached, I had no idea that the binding spell would hurt so much. My body spasmed making me lose consciousness. At least I was safe.

I hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a promo chapter for my new work on Wattpad the chapters can be found here:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/371955410-reverse-falls-the-right-thing-you-cannot-hide
> 
>  
> 
> So if you enjoyed this pls follow my story on Wattpad.


End file.
